Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 137
"Vector's Trifling! Bonds of Trapped Friendship!!" is the one hundred and thirty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on January 19, 2014. Featured Duel: Vector vs. Nasch Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 4: Nasch "Number C65: King Overfiend" attacks and destroys "Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade" (Vector 1200 → 1000). Vector activates his face-down "Xyz Discharge", giving control of all his Xyz Monsters to Nasch by making him send a card in his hand to the Graveyard. Nasch sends "Dream Shark", taking control of "Number C103: Ragna Infinity" and "Number C102: Fallen Seraph - Noble Archfiend. "Ragna Infinity" attacks directly, but Vector activates his face-down "Trick Buster", negating the attack and destroying all of Nasch's Attack Position monsters as he declared an attack while Vector controlled no monsters. "Trick Buster" then inflicts 300 damage to Nasch for each monster destroyed, but Nasch activates the effect of the "Dream Shark" in his Graveyard, reducing the damage to 0 and Special Summoning it (0/2600) in Defense Position. Nasch Sets two cards. Turn 5: Vector Vector draws and activates "Rank-Up-Magic Admire Des Thousand", Special Summoning any number of "Number C" monsters with the same Rank from any Graveyard. Vector Special Summons the Rank 5 "Noble Archfiend" (2900/2400), "Ragna Infinity" (2800/2400) and "Umbral Horror Masquerade" (3000/1500) from his Graveyard and "Number C101: Silent Honor DARK" (2800/1500) from Nasch's. The effect of "Admire Des Thousand" treats them as monsters with a Level that is one higher than their Rank. Vector overlays his four Level 6 monsters to Special Summon "Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon" (0/0) in Attack Position. "Chaos Chimera Dragon" gains 1000 ATK for each of its Chaos Overlay Units via its own effect (0 → 4000). Vector activates the effect of "Chaos Chimera Dragon", detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit (4000 → 3000) to banish a random card from Nasch's Deck ("Aqua Jet") and allow "Chaos Chimera Dragon" to attack. "Chaos Chimera Dragon" attacks "Dream Shark", but Nasch activates its effect, decreasing its DEF by 1000 (2600 → 1600) once per turn in order to prevent its destruction by battle. Vector activates the effect of "Chaos Chimera Dragon", detaching another Chaos Overlay Unit (3000 → 2000), banishing "Big Jaws" from Nasch's Deck and allowing "Chaos Chimera Dragon" to attack again. "Chaos Chimera Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dream Shark", which is then banished by its own effect as it left the field. Vector activates the effect of "Chaos Chimera Dragon", detaching another Chaos Overlay Unit (2000 → 1000), banishing "Zeus' Breath" from Nasch's Deck and allowing "Chaos Chimera Dragon" to attack again. Its effect halves its ATK (1000 → 500) since it's attacking directly. Nasch activates his face-down "Depth Gardna", reducing the battle damage to 0 and Special Summoning it as a Level 5 monster with an ATK and DEF equal to the damage he would have taken (500/500). Vector activates the effect of "Chaos Chimera Dragon", returning the cards banished by its effect during this Battle Phase to the top of Nasch's Deck, but they cannot be used for the rest of the Duel. Vector Sets a card. Turn 6: Nasch Nasch draws "Aqua Jet". Vector activates the effect of "Chaos Chimera Dragon", halving his own Life Points (1000 → 500) to re-attach all Chaos Overlay Units used in the previous turn from the Graveyard to "Chaos Chimera Dragon" (1000 → 4000). Nasch activates "Infinity Tooth", sending a number of cards from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard equal to the number of Overlay Units attached to "Chaos Chimera Dragon" to draw a card. Nasch sends "Big Jaws", "Zeus' Breath", "Skull Kraken" and "Surface" and performs a Barian's Chaos Draw. Nasch Normal Summons "Depth Biter" (1800/???) without Tribute via its own effect as Vector controls an Xyz Monster. He overlays his two Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 73: Abyss Splash" (2400/1400) in Attack Position. Nasch activates the effect of "Abyss Splash", detaching an Overlay Unit to double its ATK (2400 → 4800) until the end of the Battle Phase. "Abyss Splash" attacks "Chaos Chimera Dragon", but Vector activates his face-down "Overlay Burglary", detaching the last Overlay Unit from "Abyss Splash" and attaching it to "Chaos Chimera Dragon" (4000 → 5000). Nasch activates his face-down "Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos", overlaying "Abyss Splash" to Special Summon "Number C73: Abyss Supra" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. "Abyss Supra" attacks "Chaos Chimera Dragon", with Nasch activating its effect, detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by that of "Chaos Chimera Dragon" (3000 → 8000). "Chaos Chimera Dragon" is destroyed (Vector 500 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.